1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial connector and, in particular, relates to a coaxial connector that can be used for connection of a flat plate-like connection object.
2. Description of Related Art
An FPC (flexible printed circuit) is known as a flat plate-like connection object. The FPC usually comprises a signal conductor and a ground conductor which are disposed facing each other with an insulating flat plate portion interposed therebetween. A connector is usually used for connecting this type of connection object to, for example, a printed board. Specifically, the connector connected to the connection object is fitted to a mating connector connected to the printed board, thereby connecting the signal conductor and the ground conductor of the connection object to the printed board.
JP-A-2002-324636 (Patent Document 1) discloses one example of a coaxial connector for use in connection of a coaxial cable having a circular cross section.